Feel free
by LilettLenz
Summary: Siempre contaría con Iwachan.


La última conversación que tuvo con Iwaizumi fue cuando ambos estaban acostados en medio de la extensa hierba de verano, en unos de los parques menos transitados de los que ellos conocían. La risa de Tooru estalló en pleno mediodía, fundiéndose con la ventisca que les hizo agitar los mechos de cabellos y la ropa que llevaban puesta, pero no les importaba, ambos estaban relajados, olvidándose de los problemas, de las decisiones y estaban disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno.

–Esto es tan divertido, Iwachan. Creo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida. –comenzó a reír nuevamente Oikawa, bajando la tonalidad de su voz hasta reducirlo a una simple sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios.

En cambio, Iwazumi se sentía mal oliente, y su cuerpo le pesaba, levanto su mano para rascarse el rostro y se encontró con una pequeña perilla que se asomaba por su mentón, se había hecho más grande y le daba pereza quitarla. Era mejor que se quedará ahí por el momento, ya mañana lo haría con mas calma, o quizás cuando le de las ganas para hacerlo.

Hajime abandono sus pensamientos para olvidarse del tiempo, cerrando los ojos y solo escuchando sus respiraciones.

–Creo que también es el mío. –soltó de pronto, haciendo levantarse de golpe a Oikawa, sosteniendo su peso con la palma de sus manos y lo vio dudoso, Iwaizumi abrió los ojos y vio cuando se acercaba, poco a poco, hasta chocar su frente con la suya, sintió su sudor y la colonia acida que desprendía de él, la combinación entre su desodorándote y su aroma en ese momento era algo que no le agradaba.

–No creo que estés enfermo, Iwachan. Me has sorprendido. –dijo, en el momento que se separaba de él con un suspiro.

Sí, realmente se había sorprendido por la respuesta de Iwachan, de su Iwachan, quien le ignoraba cuando era escandaloso, que no podía darle la razón cuando sabía que la tenía. Era como un, " _yo te niego todo lo que hagas_ ", una sombra opuesta a su existencia, Y la sola palabra que dijo, le removió la cabeza. –Mejor olvídalo, olvidemos todo Iwachan, y seamos libres, –sonrió – esta es la clase de libertad que me gusta, sabes.

Ambos se quedaron de esa forma, mirando el cielo hasta que Oikawa no pudo contener sus palabras, necesitaba hablar o algo en él cambiaría. Y así comenzó a hablar acerca de lo primero que veía, en esos momentos eran las nueves, esas formas inconexas que difícilmente podían adivinar que eran, esta vez levanto su brazo para señalar una en particular, tenía una forma casi ovalada y un asta en medio de ella. Y mientras hablaba, el cuerpo de ambos se juntaba.

–Mira Iwachan, una nave espacial– a Oikawa se le iluminaron los ojos.

Era el momento de Hajime de participar, dándole otra vez la negativa y diciéndole que no tenía la forma de una nave espacial, sino de una sandía. Hajime y su obsesión por la sandía como él a los platillos voladores y esta vez no se dejó vencer con facilidad, levantó el dedo de afirmación y le explicó que estaba equivocado, la nube tenía una forma rara, y lo raro era legendario y lo legendario tenía que venir de una marciano.

Hajime se golpeó la cabeza con las manos y dejo que Oikawa continuara con sus filosofías.

–Anda, Iwachan. ¡No me ignores! – Refunfuñó molesto, sacudiéndolo con desesperación para que le diera un poco de atención. –No puedes dormir aquí, si vas a dormir ya debemos irnos.

–Lo sé, y no estoy durmiendo, todas tus filosofías baratas ahora me están haciendo pensar.

–Mis filosofías no son baratas. Son reales, y lo real no es barato. ¿Y qué estabas pensando?

Salto de una afirmación a una pregunta, ni él podía seguir el ritmo de su habladuría.

– ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta? –le preguntó aun con las manos escondiendo su rostro. Hajime podía imaginar como el rostro de Oikawa se curvaba y de sus labios no salía una sola negativa.

Tooru lo vio de nuevo por unos segundas, antes de volver a recostarse a su lado, en silencio y con una rostro serio. Oikawa resopló y sus palabras salían calmadas.

–No tengo que preocuparme, sé que he tomado una buena decisión. Además, me dieron la beca por estar en el equipo de Voleibol, y la universidad de Tokyo es genial. Creo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, o mejor dicho, no quiero preocuparme, Iwachan.

– ¿Y si ocurre algo?

–Si eso ocurre, ¿Tú vas a ayudarme?

Iwaizumi aparto su brazo con lentitud, viéndole por el rabillo del ojo y dándole una afirmación.

–Claro que sí, idiota.

– ¿siempre?

–Siempre. –

Y eso era suficiente para que Oikawa se sintiera en paz y tomará una de las manos de Iwaizumi que estaba ahora sobre la hierba, entrelazando sus manos, sintiendo las manos de Hajime toscas y un poco callosas, pero eran calientes y perfectas para su temperatura corporal.

Era el momento de partir para Oikawa y Hajime lo entendía.

* * *

 _Nice to meet ya!_

 _Voy a romperme la cabeza con el coco que mi madre guarda en el dispensador... O quizás tirarme del primer escalón de mi casa._

 _Últimamente no me salen idea de la cabeza, así que trato de sacar drabble o lo primero que se me da, me tomé en este drabble o one shot dos o tres meses, mejor dejemosle en meses xD hasta que llegue a gustarme y creo que ya lo he conseguido. Sí, ya lo he conseguido._

 _Mi cora llora porque solo quedan 2 capítulos de Haikyuu!(quitando el que dará el viernes)_

 _Lo bueno es que el manga esta de PM y que el dolor lo calmará Boku no hero Academia :´´D y su Ova!_

 _Dedicado a las personas que tiene que despedirse de sus amigos, sus amores, o amantes, yo que sé xD_

 _¡Solo disfruten y sean libres juntos ;D!_


End file.
